


你心流热血

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, 十七岁au, 因为少年, 好吃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: 埃迪不害怕毒液。他害怕的是自己接受他。





	你心流热血

**Author's Note:**

> 未修！！！

埃迪·布洛克想杀人。

他十七岁，没朋友，上一所屎中学。小学就很屎，但至少兰思特女士会在孩子们打架时把他们分开，轻声教育犯了不知道多少次的埃迪不要再犯。中学就不一样了，每个人都觉得自己很酷。老师也这么觉得。他们打架时没人给拉开，甚至没人在乎。

歪鼻梁，破眼角，青颧骨。老师照常上课，没有给肿了只右手的埃迪另找时间考试。事实上，那只右手被包得厚厚的，像是他断了骨头一样，费南达的作品。费南达是医务室值班的，他没学过医生，只知道涂酒精和缠绷带。

那次考试埃迪不及格。又不及格。

当然，埃迪也不在乎。他打架，逃课，泡妞泡小伙子。也不是说考试及格了就有什么不同，他老爹酗酒厉害，没钱供他上大学。吃饭都是靠着他自己去外头打零工，有时他拿钱买烟买大麻，所以有时他没饭吃，去附近的小教堂吃神父给的。

某些时候，真的就是某些时候，他想未来。但混到十七岁，他也没什么好要求的了。

现在他想杀人。

起因简单极了，他看到学校后头一帮人欺负小姑娘，他上去把那帮人揍得满地找牙。刚好那帮人是这片区的大姐头杰西卡领着的，他被揍得找不到牙，那个小姑娘也跑了。

至少她跑了。埃迪趴在地上，一抽鼻子，被杰西卡坐到了背上。

“逞英雄呢，小子。”她抓起他头发，涂得艳红的嘴唇凑到他耳边。杰西卡有个好屁股。疼痛，多人，学校，抓头发，换个情况他的老二该硬了。

“谢了，”他咳出口糊嗓子的血痰，“我也觉得自己富有英雄气概，甜心。”

杰西卡咯咯笑了起来，拍了拍他肿起来的脸：“嘴真甜。”

埃迪嗷了声，就听她又说：“把他牙给我打掉。”

操。埃迪脑子不清醒地被拽起来架住了胳膊。上次他掉的是乳牙，能长回来，这次大概长不回来了。

他右脸结结实实挨了拳，力道之大他不仅歪了下巴还整个人歪过去，又给拽回去。左脸那一下让他确定把刚要肿起来的血块打破了。

操。他想杀人。他吃下了第三拳第四拳第五拳，嘴里积了可能是血可能是口水的液体，也不知道有没有牙飞出去。

屁股还是奶子都没用。埃迪想到个主意，他抽走全身的力气，死狗一样垂下了脑袋。

“喂贱货，死了？”肚子上意料之外地挨了拳，他咬住牙没动作。

“怎么办？”头顶上有声音犹犹豫豫地说，他胳膊上的力道松动了。

“我他妈怎么知道！”他的右胳膊几乎可以活动了，埃迪挣脱出来，一拳招呼到左边那个傻子鼻子上。他转身踹在刚刚缓过来的那个愣子的裆部。趁着一群人倒抽冷气，他看了圈把脸都记下来。一个都不放过。可也只是狠话说说。

他正要找上第三个，突然眼前一黑，脸朝下摔到了地上。

一时间声色模糊。身体之外的东西都不太清晰，他听见肺部破风箱般的喘息，后脑蔓延开温热的液体。嘴里有铁锈味儿，他不确定是咬破了哪里，还是牙齿脱出牙床。他迟钝地动了动舌头，那块肉臃肿地挤在口腔里。他试图找到自己的手指。

他找不到自己。

 

***

 

那个东西在追他。

四周一片漆黑，他不知道那是什么，他不敢回头。

他一直往前跑，什么声音都没有。

那个东西没有声音。但他知道有东西在身后。

他跑得飞快，脚步被黑色的空间吸收掉。

他跑。

他跑不掉。

 

***

 

埃迪尖叫。

意识到自己在干什么的瞬间他哑了火。他趴在医务室里沾了奇怪污渍的床上，隔壁的小间里轰隆轰隆一阵子，跑出来个年轻人。

“没事了，没事。这里很安全。”他说着，套上泛黄的白大褂。他大约二十岁，一副大学生的样子，头发和眼睛都是深色，下巴上又稀疏的胡茬。埃迪没见过他。他想开口，发现舌头难动弹。

“我是临时工，费南达先生不在，”那人解释道，有模有样地检查了下他脑袋上的绷带，“你可以叫我丹。感觉怎么样？”

他脑袋上有绷带。埃迪伸手摸了摸，不像费南达那样扩充了直径一圈，就决定暂时让它留下。

“像屎……你包的？”脸颊和舌头都肿着，他被自己的发音逗笑了。

“是我，我刚开始实习，可能手法不是很好。”丹检查完了，又在本子上有模有样地写起来。

“行吧，谢了，丹，”埃迪含糊说。墙上有只慢五分钟的破钟，差不多七点，他昏了两个多小时。他咂咂嘴，被那股便血般的味道熏到干呕。他撑起身子去够床头柜上的水杯，一仰头喝干，“我走了。”

“等——”埃迪头晕眼花地摔回去。他可能咬到了舌头，但舌头已经麻痹了，他不是很清楚。

“你不能做大动作！你有脑震荡，那群孩子下手太重了，外伤我尽量处理了，但是不知道里面有没有事情，我建议你去医院看看。”

说得好像他很老一样。埃迪翻了个白眼，一摆手：“付不起医药费。也不是第一次了。”

“呃，对不起。”丹摸了摸耳朵，给他再倒了杯水。

埃迪小口喝水，注意到丹裤子上有片湿润的痕迹。

“这个、呃，这个是，”丹有些窘迫，“你之前醒过一次，我喂你喝水，结果你吐了。别担心。”

埃迪脸上发热。

“对不起。”

“就当是扯平了。"丹微笑。

他趴在床上，脑子开始想怎么报复回去。大姐头拉帮结派，不缺想爬她床的喽喽。漂亮也是武器。埃迪什么都没有。他自己打架，自己受罚，没时间打扮脸蛋，也没精力干那些事。他可以跟着她回家，找没人的时候把她拖到没人的地方扒光……

埃迪歪头看了看丹。他穿了廉价的线衫和牛仔裤，坐在椅子上翻一本厚皮书，封面是医学术语。丹一边看书一边做笔记，眉头轻轻拧起。埃迪承认他很帅。身量瘦长，手掌宽大，打理体面。他想磕舌头，忘了那块肉还肿着，发出的声音不伦不类。

换个场景，他想，换个场景他大概会泡他。他甚至有点舍不得，在落伍的医疗室里，这个学医生的年轻人格格不入。

“你弄我过来的？”埃迪问。丹看着没什么肌肉。

“不是，”丹抬起头，犹豫了一下，“我看到他们在……欺负那个女孩儿，就去找人。和几个体育老师回来时就见到你被按在地上。他们赶跑了那群混混，然后把你抬过来的。”

埃迪哦了声：“脑子就是好，知道找人。”他的语气有些恶毒，配着饱受折磨的发音异常滑稽。

“这个……”

“比我脑子好，我是说被揍开花之前。不过对面有个蛋蛋开花的，也不赖。”

丹啪地合上书，让埃迪抽了下。

“我觉得，”丹挠了挠嘴角，脸有点红，“你刚刚很勇敢。”

“呃，你都不知道我名字。是埃迪不用问了。”

“好，埃迪，我觉得你刚刚很勇敢，”丹直视他的眼睛，“很多人不敢站出来，我不敢。没有你，我找人也许会来不及。”

埃迪想笑。

“那就谢谢你把我想成英雄，”他慢慢从床上起来，拽过床尾的衣服，“走了，再见。”

外面天差不多黑了，家里是没有晚饭，搞不好正好碰到他老子。

他往教堂的方向走，口袋里翻出根卷好的大麻点上，感觉好多了。

 

***

 

方圆十里有一座教堂，一个神父。很小的时候埃迪就去教堂了，和眼神天真的孩子们一起讨点圣餐圣酒。马修神父还年轻，比小埃迪更清楚他老爹，经常喂他。

埃迪吃饭，信神，说‘阿门’。

后来他就不信了。

今天是周五，八点半有唱诗班，他走时已经七点多了。他不想见小朋友，想从后门进去，可后门锁了，他只好绕到前门。

这教堂是很久以前建的，门还是高厚的木板，推开时吱呀吱呀叫。天顶上的大灯没开，只有一排排假蜡烛通电，幽幽缓缓照亮了走道。走道尽头是尊通顶的圣母像，底座装着灯打明。他关上门，绕过最后排的椅子从一边走。

圣母像侧后头的小门开了，马修神父走出来，看到埃迪惨兮兮的样子快步迎上来。

“上帝啊，告诉我你至少去过门诊了。”

“去过了，”埃迪耸肩，对着神父将信将疑的眼神指了指脑袋，“费南达才不会包成这样。”

马修抿起嘴，没再追问。

“那个，神父，有什么吃的东西吗？”

“当然，我的孩子。”他没问为什么。这种情况在他们之间发生过太多次，已经心照不宣。埃迪带着伤口和大麻味儿来讨饭，神父给他一餐，有时给他房间让他睡一晚。

埃迪看着马修神父回到小门里，无所事事地四处打量。彩绘玻璃，满是划痕的墙壁，和底下刻了生殖器的座椅。马修还不知道最后那件事，埃迪咯咯笑了两声。他来到圣母像边上。圣母光裸的脚背隐在衣褶中，埃迪绕着底座转了圈，看到裙袍上有块缝隙，伸头往圣母的双腿间瞅了瞅。一片漆黑。

他一撇嘴，疼得倒吸口气，又绕回前面。

圣母石刻的面庞圆润柔美，低垂的眼尾似悲似悯。他从前也这样仰头看着她没有焦距的眼神，只不过现在他已经不思考她究竟在看什么了。底座的灯忽闪，埃迪似乎看见那双石眼流下一缕黑泪。他觉得自己可能吸太嗨，眨眨眼，那幻像消失了。

“埃迪？”他回头走向马修神父。

神父给他带了饼干、面包和果汁盒，大概是一会儿要给唱诗班的孩子们的。

“目前只有这些东西了。”马修抱歉地笑笑。

“已经很好了，谢谢你神父。”

埃迪坐到椅子上开始拆包装纸。

“你知道，你是个好孩子，”神父说，“但是暴力不是解决问题的方式。”

这谈话也发生过太多次。往常埃迪都胡乱应下，但他实在太想笑，于是回道：“我很抱歉，神父，但我只知道这种方式。”

“可还有别的办法。”

“比如？”他低着头专心撕塑料。

“暴力能做到驯服肉体，却做不到驯服人心。但是语言可以，你改变一个人的思想，你改变了一个人。”

“呃，好吧。”他一耸肩。

埃迪把面包放进嘴里，突然无法自制地开始干呕。

“埃迪？你没事吧？”神父蹲到他身边，小心地拍他的后背。

他不知道。他不知道发生了什么但他能 **感觉** 到自己的身体。他的五脏六腑在蠕动，在尖叫，在爬出原有的皮囊。他的肉在翻搅，手腕露出的皮肤起伏鼓动。他大喊，吓到了马修神父。

“没什么我很好！”他匆慌站起来，死抓着剩下的食物，“谢谢你神父我该走了！”

马修叫他的名字，他逃走。

 

***

 

他好饿。

他太饿了。

他在路上把神父给的东西吃掉了，又跑回家里拉开冰箱门。他翻出一包干瘪发黄的培根，拿锅点火，肉片分不开于是整块放进去。

太慢了。他抓起肉块，牙齿陷进凝固的脂肪。他咀嚼着跑上楼。有块活地板下头藏了零食，他咽下最后一口生培根慌乱地翻出来。每袋子他都打开，尝一口又吐掉，直到尝了一盒巧克力饼干，他就全塞进嘴里。

终于他意识到自己在做什么，趴到马桶上把胃吐得一干二净。

他的皮肤在翻滚，有些地方被撑得太薄，露出转瞬即逝的黑色。他尖叫，但是身体里面也在翻滚，嗓子被变形的气管堵住了。迟钝的指甲挠着脖子，他胸膛起伏却不需要气管呼吸。最终他断续地尖叫出来，脚下不稳，跌进了浴缸。

花洒被这一下碰开了，冷水刺骨。埃迪胸口的衣服湿透了，那块痕迹却越来越深，聚拢鼓起，抽出一块漆黑的胶质。他盯着它从内部翻出一对眼白，然后裂开长满利齿的缝隙。

“埃迪。”它说。

它说话。

“你怎么知道我名字！”

“我知道你很多事情，”它升起来，蛇一般的身子从他胸口长出来，“埃迪。”

它伸出了舌头，如果那是条舌头。那是倒刺和鳞片组成的粉色肉条，包裹在黏稠的唾液中。操操操操操，埃迪看着那玩意儿靠近，死死闭上眼。他耳垂上刮过一片湿热。

埃迪睁开条缝，发现它就在面前。他惊叫。

“你是什么东西？”

“我是毒液，”它咧开嘴，“你是我的。”

洗手间的门突然被砸响。

“小娘皮开门！老子尿裤子了！”他老子喊，埃迪下意识抖了抖。一定是刚刚他幻视严重时没听见他回来。这就是问题了。他不怕他爹，他想，只是他干过一架了，全身发软。如果他现在开门，一半几率那人喝太多抓不住他，一半几率他嗑太嗨跑不掉。

今天埃迪想笑的次数可能比这辈子加起来都多。

“我不是幻觉。”毒液眯起眼。

埃迪笑出声来。他躺在浴缸里淋冷水，脑子造出的幻觉坚持自己不是幻觉，他老子在外头砸门喊要尿裤子，他自己之前吓成那个样，现在一淋水也不确定是不是尿了裤子。而他马上要被揍得脑浆四溅了。

他挣扎着起来，但是毒液将他按在原地。他翻阅他的记忆如同翻阅一本书，他所有躺在地板上伤痕累累肚子饿到痉挛的时候，所有包扎不得要领酒瓶留下的痕迹发脓的时候，所有拿起拳头打得嘲笑他的人哭着找妈妈的时候都重演了一遍。

操。他想杀人。

他挣扎着起来，向门口去。他的身体抽长，黑色的肉块结实，躯干与手脚粗壮而有力。他的牙齿变得尖锐致命，嘴巴开合的力道能咬碎骨骼。他每走一步地板都震颤，房间感觉过于狭小，无法容纳下这个新的他。

他生有利爪的手开门。

 

***

 

**为什么阻止我们？**

天黑透了。路上没有行人，几乎连路灯也没有。埃迪浑身湿透，手脚颤抖，他翻口袋里有没有烟或者大麻，也湿了。

“为什么阻止你？”他不可思议，“你要吃了我爹！”

**你想杀了他。我们需要吃人。**

“听着，我不在乎我想什么，不能吃人！”

**不吃人我们活不下去。**

埃迪觉得自己疯了。他可能不是幻想出来的玩意儿把他变成了怪物，几乎掐断他老子的脖子。现在他还要教他吃人是不对的。

“吃人，和杀人是两个概念，”他深吸一口气，“我……我不想杀了他，就算我想，也不是把他嚼碎了吃下去。”

**为什么不想？你想了很多次。**

“操，别在我脑子里说话！也别翻我记忆！”

**为什么？**

“因为没礼貌？？”

**你没讲过礼貌。**

埃迪哑口无言。

“无所谓！现在我们知道你和我没法达成共识了，快点从我身上滚出去，”远处隐约见到教堂的灯光，“哪里来的回哪去。”

**我们不从那里来。**

“哈？”

**我们回不去。我们第一次来地球。**

“所以你是外星人？”

**你也是外星人。**

这场对话不知从何而来，也将无疾而终。埃迪加快了脚步。此时约是十点，唱诗班大概已经结束了。里头还亮着灯。他选择从正门进去，门却自己开了。

出来的是个金发的姑娘，埃迪正准备低着头闪进门里，觉得她有点眼熟。

“是你！”她拉住他。

“呃，我们认识？”埃迪不想碰见马修神父。他解释不了过去两个小时内发生的事情，他甚至不清楚发生了什么。

**我们知道。**

对，毒液发生了。

“今天下午是你……”她的眼睛停留在他的绷带上，之前毒液给他消了肿。又一个他不想见神父的理由，“谢谢，谢谢你。我叫安妮，埃迪，对吗？”

埃迪敷衍着答应，听到里头传来神父的动静，手忙脚乱地把木板门合上。

“没什么的事，反正我也是打，”他装作若无其事的样子，“你怎么在这？”

“我在这里打义工。”她将头发挽到耳后。

**英雄救美。**

“闭嘴。”他说。

“我很抱歉？”

“不，没什么，我是说，我送你回去吧？”操，他听上去像是几个月没打过炮。

**确实没有。**

明显马修神父跟她说过不少事情。她的表情难以琢磨，埃迪决定那个意思是介于怜悯和不信任之间。

“好啊。”她回答。

 

***

 

他们有一搭没一搭地说话。埃迪不知道该说什么。安妮是个金发甜心，笑起来很美。她说她学法，将来要做律师。埃迪问什么律师，她说婚姻之类的。他似懂非懂地点头，说挺好。

毒液有时插话，随机评论一句。埃迪试图无视他，可人怎么无视头脑的叫嚣？他头有些疼，胃搅紧了。他饿，而他知道这种饿怎么才能平复。

他们两个，或者说三个，拐到条有些偏的近路上。然后就像所有的故事一样，杰西卡为了报复白天逃跑的小鱼儿，算准了埋伏在这里。

“看看这对小爱鸟。”她说，鲜艳的嘴唇轻佻放荡。

他们被包围住。他勉强放倒了一两个，但是安妮被几个人抱住，在杰西卡的示意下衣服扯开。他分了心，被摁到地上。

**你很狼狈。**

“闭嘴。”

**需要帮忙吗？**

不吃人，他想，换个情况，他就不会吃人了。

毒液吞没了他。

 

***

 

 

他不记得自己怎么回家的。你看，这是噼啪的事情。他变成怪物，吃掉了一帮孩子的脑袋，把安妮一个人丢在那里，回来对着之前吐出来的培根和巧克力干呕。

他甚至不觉得愧疚。哪怕是一点罪恶感。

嘴里挥之不去的血味，他嘴对着水管子漱口，喝下去一半，吐出来一半加胆汁。

毒液在他脑内餍足地呼噜叫，埃迪害怕。他不怕他。他怕自己。

**你思考的声音太大了。**

“废话，”他擦了擦嘴，倒在床上，“你在我脑子里。你思考的声音才太大。”

**我们很难理解，你的情绪太复杂。**

“你不是人，当然理解不了。”埃迪把脑袋塞到枕头下面，好像就能不用听毒液了一样。

没有视觉，其它感官被放大了。他在他体内流淌，闷闷的呼吸和心跳，流体悉悉索索穿过肌肉和骨骼。他在后背覆盖住不平整的皮肤，那里脊骨分明的形状被描摹，皮肤之上与之下。

“你在干什么？”埃迪动了动肩膀，不舒服地问。被摸骨头的感觉太奇怪了。

 **理解你。** 毒液往下淌，包裹上衣和裤子间露出的皮肤，再往下，滑进裤子里。

埃迪张大了嘴，去抓自己的后腰。他摸到了一片冰凉湿润的柔软，却什么也握不住。

这不对。这哪里都不对。

“停下！”他叫。他硬了。

毒液没有停。

“你把这叫理解？”他哼了声，少年人的身体敏感且经不起撩拨。

**不，这叫转移注意力。**

埃迪翻过身来，手臂撑起上半身。他小腹的地方渗出黑色的胶质，毒液的脑袋冒出来。他粉润的舌头探了个尖。 **你在害怕。**

这会儿你知道了？埃迪无声问。

 **写在脸上，** 他顿了顿， **那些脑袋是这个味道。恐惧。为什么？**

因为不对，他想，他刚吃了人，现在又和吃了人的东西做爱。

因为他不在乎。

 **你想太多了。** 毒液说，就像他知道一样。他长出一只黑色的臂膀，延伸着利刃的爪掌契合上他胸口的形状。他缓缓把他推下去。

这只手，埃迪放任他的动作，这只手掐碎咽喉，撕开内脏。而他接受。他全然接受。

 


End file.
